This invention relates to an apparatus for the temporary storage of products. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus able to temporarily store packets of cigarettes as soon as they are formed, to enable the adhesive material with which the various portions of the packets have been joined together to dry. In the following description, reference will therefore be made to packets of cigarettes, but without the invention losing its general scope thereby. Apparatus for the temporary storage of packets are known for example from GB patent 2,189,429, comprising an intermittently rotating turret provided with equidistant peripheral compartments to each receive a row of packets which have just been formed. The packets are introduced in succession through one end of said compartments during halt periods of said turret, a dried packet then leaving through the other end of each compartment during every turret halt period. Apparatus of the described type have proved satisfactory from the operational viewpoint, but are very bulky because of the length of said compartments, which extend radially to the turret, and are very complicated as the said turret and all its accessory members have to be driven with intermittent rotary motion. A particular complication of the described apparatus is that in said turret the members which retain the packets in the compartments and the members which extract the packets from the compartments have to be externally driven for each individual compartment, the drive mechanisms used thus being extremely complicated as they have to transmit motion not to members occupying a fixed position, but instead to members which are themselves moving because of the rotary motion of the turret.